Nessun inizio, nessuna fine
Nessun inizio, nessuna fine (No end and no beginning) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Nik Davidson e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'11 febbraio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Daghatar. Prefazione Sono trascorsi molti anni da quando Sarkhan Vol ha alterato il destino di Tarkir salvando Ugin dal malvagio Nicol Bolas e racchiudendo il sofferente Spirito Drago in una crisalide di pietra. Da quel momento, le tempeste draconiche che generavano cuccioli di drago su Tarkir non sono solo continuate, ma si sono intensificate, come se inferocite a causa delle sorti delle ferite di Ugin. Pochi su Tarkir sono a conoscenza del motivo della furia delle tempeste, ma tutti ne possono vedere gli effetti. Ciò che una volta era un delicato equilibrio tra clan e draghi sta ora diventando una pesante disfatta. Ogni mese nascono nuovi draghi e si hanno nuove perdite. Nelle Distese Cangianti, le Casate Abzan fronteggiano avversari abili almeno quanto loro nella sopravvivenza nel deserto: il grande drago Dromoka e la sua progenie. Senza alcun nascondiglio, gli Abzan hanno subito perdite a causa degli assalti dei draghi più di ogni altro clan. Daghatar, khan degli Abzan, deve scegliere con cura le proprie azioni, per garantire la sopravvivenza del suo popolo. Storia I venti ululavano sopra la cittadella di pietra di Mer-Ek, sede del khan degli Abzan. Nell'ultimo anno, le tempeste erano diventate più frequenti e raramente si aveva una tregua tra l'una e l'altra. I venti erano costanti e, nel deserto, letali. Al massimo della loro forza, i venti e la sabbia erano in grado di strappare la carne da uno stambecco o da una persona senza protezioni. Le fortezze si spostavano più raramente. Le riserve di cibo e acqua erano ai minimi della storia del clan. Ma nessuna tempesta sarebbe stata così forte da portare gli anziani degli Abzan dagli angoli dell'impero fino alla sede del loro potere. Daghatar, khan degli Abzan, sedeva a capo di una lunga tavola di marmo. Era graffiata e incisa, macchiata e usurata da generazioni di consigli organizzati seduta stante. Ogni sedia era occupata; venti membri tra i più intelligenti e saggi del clan; secondo la tradizione ripristinata dal Burak Khan, Daghatar non avrebbe parlato finché non avesse udito le opinioni di tutti i consiglieri. Si sarebbe espresso per ultimo e la sua opinione avrebbe portato alla decisione finale. Conoscendo la procedura, i consiglieri discussero per due ore. Si trattava di una crisi esistenziale per il clan e nessuno voleva che venisse presa una decisione senza che la propria opinione fosse stata espressa in ogni dettaglio. Daghatar si reggeva il mento con la mano, sfinito ma attento, osservando la diatriba che infuriava di fronte a lui. "Ciò che suggerite è un'assurdità! Presentate la progenie di Dromoka come se si trattasse della forza della natura. Solo negli ultimi sei mesi, i miei guerrieri hanno abbattuto ben tre draghi. A essi vanno aggiunti i due che il nostro khan ha sconfitto da solo con la sua mazza! E non sto parlando di cuccioli; quello che chiamano Korolar aveva un'apertura d'ali di diciotto metri! Certo, abbiamo subito perdite, ma possiamo uscirne vittoriosi!". Colui che si esprimeva così era Reyhan, comandante delle armate delle tre Casate, unico condottiero militare in grado di ottenere successi con regolarità negli ultimi due anni. "Dando per scontato che voi codardi non decidiate di voltarci le spalle". Osservò i compagni di tavola. Sempre meno persone erano in grado di reggere il suo sguardo. L'uomo alla destra di Daghatar iniziò ad applaudire, lentamente. "Sì, ben fatto. Ben fatto! Hai anche appeso i tuoi trofei sui tuoi cancelli, come i barbari Mardu? Diciotto metri! Una notevole vittoria. Cinque in sei mesi! Un imponente banchetto. Ma, nello stesso periodo, quanti draghi sono venuti alla luce dalle tempeste?". Si trattava di Merel, zio di Daghatar, il quale aveva rifiutato il ruolo di khan quando era giovane. "I miei esploratori ne hanno avvistati sedici. E questa è solo la testimonianza dei miei esploratori. Dromoka si trova appollaiato a soli quaranta chilometri da qui, evocando un numero di draghi sempre maggiore grazie alle tempeste. Lei non ha la semplice obbedienza degli altri draghi; ha un esercito a sua disposizione. Non penso di dover ricordare a nessuno ciò che è successo quando l'abbiamo affrontata direttamente. Reyhan, sei una maestra della guerra al logoramento. Le mie capacità di conto potrebbero essere un po' arrugginite, quindi ti invito a illuminarmi sul motivo per cui ritieni che le sorti della guerra potrebbero mai volgere a nostro favore". Il cipiglio di Daghatar si fece più profondo. Aveva nutrito la speranza che i comandanti degli Abzan avrebbero potuto fornire una saggezza collettiva in grado di offrire un cammino che lui non aveva ancora elaborato. Al contrario, dimostravano solo le sue più profonde paure. Reyhan aveva uno sguardo truce. "Le tue parole contengono molte critiche, vecchio, ma non offrono nessuna soluzione. Nessuno di voi ha presentato un piano migliore della resistenza. La mia soluzione è semplice. Mettiamo insieme le armate rimanenti e ci dirigiamo alla fonte. Chiamiamo alle armi tutti i nostri uomini e le nostre donne in grado di combattere, evochiamo tutti i progenitori disponibili ad ascoltarci e andiamo a colpire il cuore della covata. Abbattendo Dromoka, la sua progenie si disperderà. Il resto di Tarkir potrà cavarsela da solo, finché le tempeste non si attenueranno e i venti non cambieranno. Come abbiamo sempre fatto". La risposta di Merel fu un sussurro. I suoi occhi risplendevano dal rimorso. "Tu non eri là, Reyhan. Non hai visto ciò che ci ha fatto. Abbiamo perso più di mille soldati e non siamo riusciti a farle un graffio. Ciò che sostieni è la fine degli Abzan". Il silenzio piombò sulla sala. Il viso di Reyhan si addolcì e chinò il capo. "Non ho udito nulla oggi che non porti a quella conclusione, vecchio amico. Io cerco di offrire un frammento di speranza o, se non avremo successo, una fine di cui potremo essere fieri". Nessuno rispose. Tutto ciò che doveva essere detto era stato detto e la verità era stata presentata. Daghatar si alzò e tutti si raddrizzarono. "Ho ascoltato i vostri saggi consigli e vi ringrazio tutti. Da una parte, ci troviamo ad affrontare una guerra che non ci vede favoriti. Dall'altra, ci troviamo ad affrontare un assedio la cui probabilità di sopravvivenza è ridotta. Non voglio minimizzare il fatto che potremmo aver di fronte la fine degli Abzan. Per questo motivo, non è mia intenzione agire frettolosamente. I progenitori devono essere consultati prima di agire. Qualsiasi sia la decisione, sarò con voi fino alla fine. Potete andare". Le camere del khan erano spartane. Daghatar era un uomo ricco, proveniente da una famiglia potente, ma nulla di ciò era visibile nell'unico ambiente che non era costretto a condividere con altri. Nessun servitore era addetto alla pulizia della sua stanza e nessun visitatore l'aveva mai vista. Era una stranezza per un popolo che si vantava della propria socievolezza, ma lui era il khan e aveva diritto ad alcuni comportamenti eccentrici. Nonostante ciò, non era del tutto solo. Non con il Ricordo. Lo osservò entrare e sentì il suo sguardo su di sé. Era il fardello di ogni khan, da decine di generazioni. Riposava in un luogo d'onore ed era d'ispirazione per le persone che lo osservavano. Non si poteva dire altrettanto per coloro che lo avevano sostenuto. Per loro si trattava di un fardello terrificante. Ma in periodi oscuri era un'arma e una risorsa migliore di ogni altra. Il Ricordo. Si diceva che provenisse da uno dei primi alberi atavici, collegati con gli spiriti di alcuni dei primi Abzan, coloro che erano sopravvissuti, coloro che avevano appreso, coloro che avevano perseverato anche quando la vita stessa era sembrata impossibile. Questi imponenti spiriti avevano fatto crescere quella piantina fino a farla diventare un mastodontico e torreggiante albero. Quei rami si erano sollevati più alti delle mura di Mer-Ek, più alti delle guglie dei Jeskai, un'autentica montagna di legno, corteccia e foglie, che cresceva e prosperava nonostante le avversità del deserto. Daghatar pensava spesso che doveva essere stato un affronto ai cieli, i quali lo avevano infine ridotto di dimensioni. Nel mezzo di una grande tempesta, un fulmine colpì e frantumò il cuore dell'albero. E così lo trovarono. Il cuore di ambra dell'antico albero, pulsante del potere dei morti, uniti in una singola coscienza. Il cuore di ambra era stato usato per forgiare la testa di una mazza, conservata dai khan Abzan fino a oggi. Se solo avesse saputo a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, Daghatar non avrebbe mai accettato il titolo. L'ambra vorticò e pulsò di una luce liquida; il movimento aumentò e lui percepì il suo avvicinamento. Fece per afferrarla ed esitò per un istante prima di stringere la mano sull'impugnatura rivestita. La voce rimbombò nella sua mente come una bestia scalpitante. "Codardo. Debole. Ci hai evitati. Hai un timore così grande dei tuoi doveri?". Daghatar sollevò con rispetto la mazza e depose la testa d'ambra nella mano sinistra. Gli anziani non avevano ancora offerto la guida di cui lui aveva bisogno, ma i progenitori non l'avevano mai abbandonato. Si sedette, inspirò profondamente e cercò di non far trasparire la stanchezza e il rancore nella sua voce. "Al contrario. Ho timore di ciò che potrebbe accadere se i miei doveri non venissero svolti. Certo, mi sono accontentato dei saggi consigli dei vivi". "I vivi. Sì. Così timoroso di ciò che potresti perdere, ti fai sfuggire ciò di cui hai responsabilità. I tuoi doveri vanno oltre una semplice vita, o anche diecimila vite. I tuoi doveri sono legati a ogni Abzan che metterà piede su queste terre". Daghatar chiuse gli occhi. "Con il futuro che si prospetta, non si tratterà di un numero molto alto". Sentì un'ondata di disprezzo dal cuore di ambra. "Solo se fallisci. Hai già addolcito l'idea della sconfitta? Ti darà conforto al momento della morte, quando riconcilierai lo sterminio a cui hai consegnato il tuo popolo, sapere che il tuo cammino era difficile?". "Sono disposto ad accettare i tuoi maltrattamenti in cambio del tuo consiglio. Abbiamo due possibilità e nessuna di esse sembra avere probabilità di successo. Dromoka e la sua covata non sono come gli altri draghi. Sono potenti, certo, ma si proteggono a vicenda. Agiscono in gruppo e sono assuefatti alle avversità del deserto. Siamo in guerra con un nemico che è più forte di noi proprio nei nostri punti di forza. Possiamo agire come abbiamo sempre fatto, ma i draghi crescono in numero e forza e le nostre scorte non dureranno per sempre. In alternativa, possiamo colpire il loro comandante e sperare che gli altri si disperdano verso altre regioni". "Tuttavia, mi chiedo se sia abbastanza. Ho udito da alcuni degli altri khan che non esiste alcun luogo su Tarkir che sia stato risparmiato dalle tempeste draconiche. Possiamo respingere una covata, ma un'altra ne prenderà quasi sicuramente il posto. Non so se esista una terza possibilità, non l'ho ancora scoperta. Cosa mi consigli di fare?". Ci fu un attimo di silenzio da parte del Ricordo. "Ricordo il primo momento di crisi che mi hai presentato. Un problema futile. Avevi perso una pattuglia, presa prigioniera dai Sultai, e volevi mettere insieme una spedizione di recupero. Ti mettesti a piangere nel momento in cui io riuscii a estrarre da te la verità; il fatto che la sfida più difficile per un khan è accettare una sconfitta per poi sopravvivere e vincere la battaglia successiva. Se tu avessi inviato una spedizione nel territorio dei Sultai, avresti perso il quintuplo delle truppe. Li hai puniti nella stagione successiva e gli spiriti dei caduti sono stati riportati a casa. Questo è ciò che significa essere Abzan. Accettare una sconfitta senza perdere la propria forza. Puoi farcela di nuovo. La forza degli Abzan è sufficiente per superare questa bestia; non importa quanti soldati perderai, perché garantirai un futuro ai sopravvissuti. Khan Daghatar, sei pronto a compiere tutte le azioni necessarie?". Il khan soppesò a lungo le parole del Ricordo. "Sì. Credo di esserlo". I cieli erano liberi, ma il vento soffiava con forza. L'elmo di Daghatar echeggiava con il battere costante della sabbia contro l'acciaio. La sua maschera ne teneva all'esterno la maggior parte, ma doveva strizzare gli occhi mentre si avvicinava al luogo d'incontro. Un massiccio affioramento di rocce divenne visibile. La postura di Merel cambiò, ma si mantenne al fianco del nipote; stavano giungendo al luogo della prima battaglia con Dromoka. Mille Abzan erano caduti su queste dune, ma il tempo e il deserto avevano rimosso ogni traccia dei morti. Nonostante ciò, era un luogo sacro; un luogo di grande importanza. Daghatar lo percepiva. Avvicinandosi, poté vedere un gruppo di persone che li stavano aspettando tra le rocce. La maggior parte di essi era vestita nello stile degli Abzan, sebbene non portassero emblemi di alcuna casata. L'odio istintivo di questi uomini era percepibile al khan, che ne conosceva la causa. Afferrò il Ricordo e continuò a marciare nella burrasca. Le rocce offrivano un po' di riparo dal vento e gli uomini di Daghatar allentarono maschere ed elmi quanto bastava per bere un sorso d'acqua. Il khan osservò i volti dei delegati, mantenendo un'espressione imperscrutabile. Essi si inchinarono e Daghatar restituì il gesto di saluto. "Daghatar, khan degli Abzan. In nome dell'Eterna, ti diamo il benvenuto. Il mio nome è Sohemus". "Mi date il benvenuto nella mia terra, Sohemus. Date le circostanze, accetto il vostro benvenuto. Non sono però qui per parlare con voi. Dove si trova il vostro comandante?". Sohemus si inchinò ancora più profondamente. Aveva l'aspetto di un pellegrino Jeskai. "Si presenterà al nostro cospetto quando più le sarà gradito. Nel frattempo, vi informerò dei protocolli da seguire. Quando le rivolgerete la parola, dovrete guardarla in volto. Lei parlerà solo nella lingua draconica e io fungerò da traduttore. Non guardate me e non riferitevi a me in alcun modo". Daghatar abbasso leggermente il capo e annuì. "Così sia. Altro?". "Vi ricordo solo che lei non ha concesso alcuna tregua per questo incontro. Date le accuse nei confronti del vostro popolo, non possiamo essere garanti della vostra sicurezza". "Che cosa?", il cuore di Daghatar batté più velocemente e la sua rabbia si impadronì di lui. "Di che cosa siamo accusati noi?". Sohemus si inchinò profondamente, mostrando i suoi palmi vuoti. "Non è mio ruolo discuterne". Sohemus sobbalzò e uno strano sorriso apparì sul suo volto. "Ah. Non è necessario attendere. Sta arrivando". Daghatar guardò verso il cielo e non vide nulla oltre la luce accecante del sole. Poi la luce si attenuò. Dall'alto scese una forma immensa, con le ali così grandi da eclissare la tempesta. Gli uomini a terra sentirono ogni folata di vento e il drago atterrò davanti a loro. Dromoka era immensa, dalle dimensioni triple rispetto al più grande Zanna d'Avorio che Daghatar avesse mai visto. Le sue scaglie erano spesse, di colori dal bronzo al perlaceo, e sembrava che nessuna di esse avesse il minimo graffio. Migliaia di frecce, lance e spade si erano frantumate contro quelle scaglie. Eccole, pensò Daghatar, completamente intatte. Il khan si fece avanti e si inchinò. Come risposta, il drago abbasso leggermente il capo. Sembrava che lo stesse studiando, come una persona potrebbe fare alla vista di una specie sconosciuta di scarabeo. Il drago parlò, con un suono rombante e graffiante che non aveva mai sentito prima. Riuscì a resistere all'istinto di voltarsi verso Sohemus mentre traduceva quelle parole. "Vi concedo questa udienza, Daghatar degli Abzan, sebbene io non comprenda che cosa voi speriate di ottenere". Daghatar mantenne lo sguardo sul drago. Sentì come se stesse comunicando con una fortezza. "Grande e potente Dromoka. Sono giunto per porre fine alle ostilità tra gli Abzan e la vostra progenie". Il drago emise un suono, un brontolio che sembrava un terremoto. Daghatar impiegò qualche istante per comprendere che si trattava di una risata. Sohemus tradusse le parole che seguirono. "Ciò che chiedi non è possibile. La tua tribù di necromanti è una macchia sulle sue terre che lei non può tollerare". "Che cosa? Necromanti? Non capisco. Voi parlate dei Sultai, Dromoka. Noi non abbiamo mai praticato le loro arti nauseanti". Il drago abbassò la sua enorme testa per poter guardare Daghatar negli occhi. La sua espressione appariva curiosa. Quando parlò, il calore delle sue fauci eclissò il bruciore del sole. "Voi obbligate i vostri morti a servirvi. Necromanzia. Portate anche questo spirito oscuro alla sua presenza e osate negarlo? Tuttavia sembrate sincero. Spiegatemi questa contraddizione". Daghatar guardò verso il Ricordo. "Voi fraintendete. Questi sono i nostri onorati progenitori. La loro saggezza ci guida. Questa è tradizione, il nostro modo di vivere. Non possiamo...". Lo interruppe, con parole draconiche che a lui sembravano un ruggito. Sohemus si fece piccolo alla sua sfuriata ed ebbe bisogno di un attimo prima di tradurre le sue parole. "I vivi servono i vivi; i morti non sono più con noi. Questo è il corso della natura e... lei è tutt'altro che a favore di coloro che la pensano diversamente". Il drago continuò, con voce più tranquilla. "Dromoka vuole che voi sappiate che ha studiato il vostro popolo e che trova molti elementi di cui ha rispetto. Voi vi aiutate l'un l'altro con audacia e insieme siete più forti. Comprendete l'importanza del sacrificio e della forza. Anche la vostra tradizione dei krumar è simile a ciò che lei ha istituito tra gli umani che le hanno giurato fedeltà. Ma fintanto che il vostro popolo si macchierà della necromanzia, la nostra progenie continuerà a sterminarvi da questo deserto". Daghatar osservò a lungo negli occhi il drago. La voce del Ricordo permeava la mente di Daghatar. "Sciocco. Non perdere questa occasione. Non sei protetto da un accordo di tregua e questa bestia ha promesso di ucciderci tutti. Non riuscirai più ad avvicinarti così tanto. Evocami. Abbatti il tuo nemico, ora". Daghatar afferrò l'elsa del Ricordo. Si raddrizzò e fece un passo avanti. "Dromoka, i nostri progenitori ci hanno guidati per secoli. Voglio condividere con voi il consiglio più vero che mi abbiano mai dato. Mi hanno ricordato che i doveri di un khan vanno oltre una semplice vita o anche diecimila vite. Ho la responsabilità delle vite di tutti i nostri discendenti, fino alla fine dei tempi. Per essere Abzan, dobbiamo subire una sconfitta e mantenere salda la nostra forza. Dobbiamo compiere tutte le azioni necessarie, anche se è difficile. Anche se è impensabile". Si avvicinò al drago, senza paura. Dromoka non reagì in alcun modo, neanche quando lui le arrivò a un metro di distanza. Lui poteva sentire il Ricordo pulsare con potere e trepidazione. Sussurrò mentre sollevava la mazza. "Perdonatemi". Daghatar colpì la roccia sotto i propri piedi con la testa della mazza. L'ambra crepitò e la voce del Ricordo esplose in migliaia di urla di agonia e rabbia. Colpì di nuovo, finché non si frantumò in migliaia di frammenti scintillanti. La voce divenne silente. I progenitori non c'erano più. Espirò lentamente e si piegò in ginocchio. "Merel. Desidero che tu invii un messaggio a ogni casata. Che sradichino ogni albero atavico. La pratica della necromanzia è da oggi proibita". Spostò lo sguardo verso Dromoka. "Conto che questo sia sufficiente". Il drago annuì. Merel apparve immediatamente più vecchio. "Figlio, intere Casate si ribelleranno. Stai parlando di voltare le spalle a tutte le nostre tradizioni. La distruzione dei nostri progenitori! La guerra civile!". "Sì. Ma ci sarà un futuro tra coloro che sopravviveranno". Osservò in silenzio i frammenti del Ricordo. Quei frammenti venivano ora portati via dal vento, granelli scintillanti che si mescolavano alla sabbia. Dopo pochi minuti erano già scomparsi del tutto. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web